


Popcorn poppin'

by tiptopevak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptopevak/pseuds/tiptopevak
Summary: Wherein Even tries to romantically feed Isak pieces of popcorn in the cinema.





	

It’s past 9pm and they’re sitting low in the seats of the cinema screen, blanketed in the cottony quiet of dimly-lit darkness - it’s perfumed popcorn, candyfloss chewing-gum and ice-cold fizzy drinks.

They’re laughing, blushing. Living - they’re _living_.

Isak licks a tiny piece of popcorn out of Even’s fingers, from where he’s holding it up to Isak’s wet lips, his smile a warm tease in his eyes and eyebrows wriggling out a dance on his forehead.

Isak munches, tries to press flat the quirking of his lips. “You are _so_ embarrassing,” he says, huffs. “My hands are fine - I can manage to feed myself, y’know.”

Even’s grin is big, bright, _toothy_ \- like it’s as natural being there as breathing is. He can’t hold it back, couldn’t if he tried. Not that he would, anyways.

He tosses a piece of popcorn up, catches it on his tongue mid-air. Victorious, he spins a wink at Isak, and a moment later, he feels rather than hears the hiccup of Isak’s answering laughter through the armrest they share between them.

“I can do better than that,” he whispers. This time, he throws three pieces. Snatches them all into his mouth, and Isak pretends to clap for him although he mumbles that he’s just surprised that even hasn’t choked on one, yet.

Even almost _does_ choke, when he tries to catch six pieces, but Isak pats his back gently and holds out his paper cup of bubbly coke, holding the straw steady so Even can take a sip.

So, almost choking was worth it. 

Once he’s recovered, he holds another piece right up to Isak’s mouth. Isak rolls his eyes, says _really?_ loud and clear with his eyes, but when he leans forward to take it from Even’s fingers, even replaces it with a kiss, sneaks in close to taste the salt and surprise on Isak’s mouth.

“You’re cute,” he says, bumps their noses together, and Isak- _sighs_ , he sighs, right into Even’s mouth like he’s melting, and the content sound curls Even’s toes as Isak’s fingers curl into Even’s hair. 

They miss most of the movie, and will have to come back another time to see it again. but that, they think, will be just fine.


End file.
